1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to data access and analysis and, more specifically, to a system and method for evaluating programs in batch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software applications, such as financial analysis applications, allow users to create and interact with large software data objects. Such data objects organize data relevant to the software application and provide methods that allow operations to be performed on the data. In some situations, the operations are performed on a large set of data and require high processing power as well as high bandwidth access to a database.
Typically, for the efficient processing of such operations, the bulk of the processing occurs on a server that is external to the computing device that executes the software application. In operation, the software application transmits calls associated with the operations to be performed on the data, and the calls are processed on the server. The results of the processing are then transmitted back to the software application for presentation to the user.
One drawback to such an implementation is that the server receives and processes one call per operation to be performed. In situations where operations are performed on an extremely large set of data, serving a large amount of calls can slow down the server and, in some cases, crash the server. Such a scenario is extremely undesirable because the server is extremely slow and in some cases entirely unusable, thereby affecting the overall user experience.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a mechanism for efficiently managing and processing a large volume of calls to be processed on a server.